A strange tattoo
by milkysupernova
Summary: One-shot. Sam has a new one.


**A/N: **It's based on prompt and I'm just practising typing/writing story. I don't own characters.

**A strange tattoo**

Dean looking at Sam with concern, nowadays something about him caught him attention, and he cares for his brother. Last time he saw this strange habit, was when they had rabbit's foot then Sam's luck wasn't that great, went downhill onward, everything turned weird. Now is different, he wasn't sure about Sam- until he stole his pie.

"Give me back my pie!"

"I bought it, and you can have it later!"

"I thought you bought it for me?"

"Well yeah- Dean am I turning different? Like, strange?"

"Yes you are! And I'm going to figure out what it is!"

"It's nothin', actually, please don't be mad at me," said Sam, looked dejected.

"Why should I be mad? I can pretend to be mad, but I do care."

Sam smiled at the sentence, and Dean glad to see him feel a bit better as he doesn't mean to flare over trivia things.

"I had to tell you…"

Dean waited for him to finish.

"I have a second tattoo next to my first."

"Right…" Dean looked like he was clueless, unless Sam explained.

"I don't know where to start, because I act silly because of it."

Dean stared at him, confused.

"You're not pulling-,"

"-not pulling your leg, really. Look, you don't believe me."

"You act strange because of that? C'mon let me see it. Let's say, if, if this is your way to attract my eyes look at it, it worked," said Dean.

Sam undid the buttons and Dean staring at the second tattoo, a heart shaped with a small line, which joined to it.

"It's that small line. This mistake."

"And you are very clear, once you have the tattoo you can't rub it away. You know that?"

"I'm not going to that place anymore," said Sam. "There's a way and you will believe me."

"Ok, how?"

"You will be the judge. If I do things stupid, unknowingly silly, or any, more than five times, and it shows there's something wrong because I did that in a row after I got my tattoo. Dean, what do you notice past few days?"

Dean looked at him.

"Easy. You stole my pie. Throw dirty water to my car, and switch shampoo with that ew pink gooey- that makes me look hippy. That's about it." Dean answered. "Let's say, if that tattoo is real reason, I would believe you try to start prank war with me."

"As I wanted to, but not really I'm serious," said Sam. "Just don't bring me out for hunt."

"Point taken," said Dean. "Because I'm not taking you and you act weird."

"Hi Dean," Jack greeted.

"Hi, I notice you standing there, hearing everything?"

"I did. Do you know what Sam did? He steals all of my underwear and put it on the sink to be wet."

Sam and Dean snorted, and the older brother asked. "Did you do that?"

"I'm really sorry," Sam looked apologetic.

"Is it that tattoo or not, it's hysterical, but I'm sure you won't do that again," said Dean.

"I had to dry them with the hair blower. I'm not really angry, I'm serious."

"It's fine," Sam smiled feebly. "Promise me, don't take me to your bedroom, or I do worse."

"I don't know," said Jack. "If bored, play with your Mum online and text I'm bummed and down with jiggly wiggly which tattooed on your chest."

They gawked at him. "I come up with a word myself. Jiggly wiggly. For tattoos which had drawn oddly."

Dean recomposed himself. "Only you, Jack, think of the word."

"Sam, please give me the pie, and I want to eat," he said.

"Take it before I change my mind," Sam replied.

Jack returned to his bedroom, doing what he wanted to do. "Oh Sam…"

Half an hour later, a scream was heard.

"SAMMM!" Dean's words were distinct in the air. "The shampoo, AGAIN! I'm HULK!"

Sam was mumbling under his breath, "Sorry."

Dean didn't come out of the shower until he was completely clean. He sighed with relief.

"What did I done to earn this?"

He went to Sam's empty bedroom to find his original shampoo, found a bottle on side table and sniffed it; realize this was the one he searched for. Dean returned to his, wore new clothes before went for the kitchen, found him sitting on the ground.

"Sam, why sitting on the floor?" asked Dean.

Sam looked up at him unhappily. "I… I never felt myself before as nuisance right now. Tattoo is for life, I pick wrong? What if it didn't fade? What if I'm liability and can't go out in the hunt? This is not my life I want to live."

"Hey, hey… don't put down yourself. This tattoo? We can figure out something to get you out of this funk. You don't like it either. Neither do I. You're my only brother I have."

"Thanks," said Sam, smiling back at him. "I'm going to battle what steering in my mind in opposite direction."

"Good Sammy," Dean said, patting his brother's arm affectionately. Sam let himself pulled up by him to stand upright and went to the library where they find their laptops on table, and sat down.

"You can pull a prank on me, I will laugh it off," Sam told.

"It all depends," said Dean, smiling sweetly. "If you want, if there's another, it's on you."

"Really?"

"I don't know. Are you really looking forward to that even Jack might want to join just for fun?"

"It's not fair if Jack joins you as a team," said Sam, looked horrified but pouted.

"It can be just two of us," Dean proposing an idea, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Sam said, switched on the laptop. "Did you see Cas?"

When he asked, the door swinging open and Cas opened the door. "Hi, everyone."

"You went shopping?" Dean didn't look up as he guessed, when searching online on tattoo removal. "Sam, there's a way you can remove it, and your tattoo aren't that big. Could use skin bleach cream with an effective method."

"It's frozen food, if it's okay with you. You have a second tattoo, Sam?" asked Castiel. And Sam looked up at Dean with hope.

"Let me see your laptop, yeah I have, it began…"


End file.
